Pure Love
by sora29leon
Summary: What if Kei got mad after he found out that Hikari was a contestant in the beauty contest together with Iori?  What will happen to Hikari? Kei X Hikari
1. Chapter 1

**Pure Love**

**A/N : Hello everyone! Long time since I last posted something. I made this fanfic one year ago and I wanted to post it for quite a time. Now the time has finally arrived. So please enjoy!**

**I don't own Special A! ( ^.^ )**

* * *

><p>Kei was mad on Hikari because she kept her participation a secret in the beauty contest Iori has asked her to participate in. He hated when her precious princess kept something away from him. Didn't she learn already that she can trust him? Hikari tried to explain Kei that Iori made her to promise she won't tell anybody about the competition, especially SA but she was caught by Kei, who made part from the judge lodge, being one of the competitors. She felt horrible and didn't know what to do to escape from this uneasy feeling she was feeling. She knew Kei was mad at her but he could also listen to what she had to say. What if she made a little mistake? After all she tried to keep a promise and help a friend. It wasn't that bad.<p>

Maybe he wouldn't have been so mad if she was doing this without being involved with Iori but he was more pissed off that she actually didn't want to tell him anything about this, not even after he asked her that time, in the station, if she has anything to tell him. He was too tired and with all this misunderstanding he just got in his car, without even listening Hikari struggling to explain, and left leaving Hikari only by herself. She, scared and a bit shocked started to run without paying attention to the backround. Arrived at a zebra crossing, Hikari not paying any looks to the cars which were passing, was hit very hard by one. She was very bad injuried and very ironically Kei saw everything from his car who jumped from his car and ran at his loved person like a rabid dog. The people who saw the accident called an ambulance. Hikari was sent to a vicinity hospital being very badly injuried at the head and her upper body. When the ambulance arrived, Hikari was sent in the operating room to stop her bleeding.

Meanwhile, Kei, worried and blaming himself for Hikari's accident, called Hikari's parents and the SA group. They arrived immediately and after Kei explained what happened, Akira, furious grabbed Kei by his collar and started to scream at him saying it was all his fault. While the others tried to calm Akira down, Atsushi tried to calm Kei too and telling him not to blame himself for something he hasn't done. Kei agreed with him ; all he wanted, all they wanted better said was that the black-haired girl to get over the operation and leave this unwelcoming hospital as soon as possible.

From the operating room exited the doctor, covered on his clothes and gloves by Hikari's blood. All, anxious and scared, were waiting the news from the doctor which didn't look they will be good ones.

"I'm afraid I don't have good news!" said the doctor watching all in their frowned eyes. Everyone just stared at the doctor, thinking at the worst scenario possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will happen with Hikari? Will she escape or will she die?..Review and we'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it and please excuse my mistakes. Promise the next chapter will be more longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

**I'm so sorry minna..I hate myself that I delayed the story for so long but now here is the continuation. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Special A is not mine..wish though (In that case I would have done more chapters for manga and lots of episodes for anime..how meanie I am :D )**

* * *

><p>"She was hit very hard by the car and she also lost very much blood, but I saw she's a strong and willing girl which wants to fight for her own life. Will do our all to help her to cure and get back on her own legs." And with that the doctor left.<p>

They all were shaking at hearing what the doctor said. Kei went at the window and started praying. Something you'll not see him do very often but because in the game is his beloved and sweet girlfriend, this is actually all he can do right now, besides trusting in her that she'll recover and all of them will continue their lives as they did till now, with her challenging him, with Akira beating Tadashi, with Ryuu treating different pets and the twins struggling to catch the attention from them. That's for sure what everyone else wanted the most right now. So not only Kei started to pray but also the rest of SA as well as Hikari's family. After a couple of hours, the door from the Operating Room opened and the doctor with two nurses came out with no one than Hikari on the stretcher, heading to her room so she can rest and recover. When they saw her, everyone jumped to touch her, call her name but being under the effects of drugs, Hikari couldn't hear anything. Not even Kei's trembling voice that sounded so sweet. But the doctor stopped them and told them to be calm and quiet.

"She's out of any danger at this moment but now all she needs is lots of rest so she can recover as soon as possible." Hikari's parents went to thank the doctor for all the efforts he made while Kei, Akira and the others followed the nurses in Hikari's resting room.

It was already evening; outside was raining like God was crying for what happened today and tried to make this day end easier with the pouring rain. In one way it was relaxing to hear the drops hitting the window and watch the busy Tokyo moving slowly. In the room, it was only Kei alone with the sleeping Hikari. He convinced everybody else to go home, to eat and the came back tomorrow morning assuring them he will announce them in case Hikari wakes up or something bad happens. He had his time with Akira, who didn't want to let once again her injured angel with the monster who hurt her and caused all this chaos but had no choice. No one can resist a worried and scared Kei so she had to obey.

So he was now alone with her. He pulled the chair closer to her bad and watched in silence her injured cheek, her long eyelashes, her red lips and her calm face. He took her little hand in his and tried to apologise from the bottom of his heart.

"Hikari, I'm so sorry for what happened today. I can't believe that I could do something like that, to leave you alone and leave angry on you while you had no fault, just trying to hold your promise. I'm the one one who actually pushed you to such an accident; you just tried to explain me what was going on while I was to jealous on Tokiwa to listen to you" said Kei with a pain in his words that even the coldest man would have his heart melted hearing these kind of words.

What he didn't actually know, was that the effect of the anesthesia was fading and Hikari could actually hear every single word Kei was saying but preferred to stay quite and pretend to sleep. Kei kissed her on the forehead and tired and stressed with all this situation fell asleep on Hikari's tummy. She waked up and observed that Kei was sleeping on her belly and her hand still tight in his. Hikari tried to lift up without waking Kei, took his hand and kissed it while her tears were falling on his skin and apologised for her stupid actions that affected everybody, especially her boyfriend. In an instant Kei waked up, looked at her like he saw her for the first time after a long time and hugged her so tight that poor Hikari was crying she coudn't breathe while her tears were still falling, now on Kei's shoulder.

He, then, realeased Hikari from the hug but still holding her hands, wiped her tears and kissed the daylights of her so that she can come back on Earth.

"Forget everything that happened today and just rest so you can get out from this damned place, ok? Try to calm down, and breathe and then go to sleep. I'll stay with you here and not leave your side so you don't need to worry, ne Hikari?"

Hikari nodded and then embraced Kei once again, putting her head on Kei's chest and closing her while Kei stroked Hikari's hair and holding her tight in his arms whispering in her little ear a simple yet sweet sentence: "| I love you" and fell asleep with his beloved in his arms while drifting to dreamland.


End file.
